List of Adoptable Armies
This is a listing of users' adoptable armies grabbed from Quagthistle's thread . List Fandom List: 1M Adoptables Imitation Wave Chao - rocketslime_1_1 2007 Advent Chao (#28): Neutral Power and Run - S.M. Adept Jupiter Djinn - Quagthistle Amaterasu Types - holy kris2 Angelic Flaaffy - Hiromi-Ohira Archer Monferno Types - Lizzy Artistic Victini - Demoonica Azelf PoKirby Types - jirachi100 Bidoof Pokirby Types - Roan Biolizard Types - UchihaPhoenix Birthday Types - ChocolatePie Blue Eyes Shining Dragon Types - Roan Boxing Champ Hitmonchan Types - Porgol Buccaneer Bellsprout - bandgeekizzle Chandelure {PCs} Types - Luvedragon Charizard {PCs} Types - Dragoness_390 Chibi Guilmon Types - Dawn4 ChiCat Types- nonobadkitty Couturier Leavanny Types - FaerieDustMagic Desert Cacturne - Thorne Doom Darkrai - Phantom Draco - Toshiro90, Selket Dragonair Types - Ushio Dragonite PoKirby (Normal, Shiny & Shadow) - Ushio Dry Bones - imjustakid980 Dusclops Pokirby Types - Wirewolfgirl Dyna Blade - Kirby Edward Elric Plushie - Kijame, Roan Excalibur - Roan Excalibur (Flashback) - Roan Fenghuang Ho-oh - piplupfan Fenghuang Ho-oh (Shiny) - piplupfan Floating Cleffa - SeraphCastiel Garchomp Pokirby (Normal, Shiny & Shadow) - Kijame General Nidoking - Rentzorz General Nidoking (Shiny) - Rentzorz Gengar Pokirby Types - Lotus Glaceon PoKirby (Shiny) - Tsunami Glaceon PoKirby (Shadow) - Ashuri Growlithe (Type A) - Hubba98 Growlithe (Type B) - Hubba98 Growlithe (Type C) - Hubba98 Haunter Pokirby - Wirewolfgirl Haunter Pokirby (Shiny) - Wirewolfgirl Haunter Pokirby (Shadow) - Wirewolfgirl Hillslion - Toshiro90 Ho-Oh Pokirby - Crasyforce Hungarian Horntail Hatching - BlackTailmon Hungarian Horntail Hatching (Shiny) - BlackTailmon Ivysaur (Type A) - jirachi100 Ivysaur (Type B) - jirachi100 Jolteon Pokirby - snowwolf Joltik PoKirby Types - Tsunami, xXFrostXx Kecleon (Type C) - imjustakid980 KO Magikarp - somebody555 Kon - Roan Kon (Shiny) - Roan Lantern Chimecho - beautifulwoman Leafeon PoKirby - Cristallise Leafeon PoKirby (Shiny) - Drakhjerta Lopunny PoKirby (Shiny) - Drakhjerta Lt. Cmdr. Bagon - Belle Frost, PachirisuFan Magma Torchic Plushie - DigiFoxCat Magma Torchic Plushie (Shiny) - DigiFoxCat Marching Grovyle - helix9 Masque de Sableye (Amber) - Belle Frost Mesprit PoKirby (Normal, Shiny, Shadow) - jirachi100 Meta Knight - Luna, Kirby Mokona - Seiryuu, Emeraude Mokona (Shiny) - Seiryuu, Emeraude (Tie: They both have 5.) Moltres Pokirby Types - helix9 Nidoking Pokirby Types - Rentzorz Normal Wizard Agumon - Porgol Oki Beast Form - holy kris2 Oki Beast Form (Shiny) - holy kris2 Ordon Goat - Ighlofz Oriental Epona - Ushio, Luvedragon Oriental Epona (Shiny) - Ushio Orphaned Kangaskhan Joey - Roan Orphaned Kangaskhan Joey (Shiny) - Roan Pawn Rattata (Black) - Roan Pawn Rattata (White) - Roan Pharaoh Absol - imjustakid980, Demoonica Pidgeot Pokirby (Normal, Shiny and Shadow) - Shadow420 Pikachu Peep - snowwolf Pikachu Peep (Shiny) - nonobadkitty Piplup PoKirby (Normal, Shiny, & Shadow) - piplupfan PirateDee (Blue) - Kirby PirateDee (Natural) - Kirby Poinsettia Shaymin - Roan Poinsettia Shaymin (Shiny) - Roan Pokemon Chao (Blitzle) - breandriasquest Pokemon Chao (Dark Arceus) - Wirewolfgirl Pokemon Chao (Darkrai) - Phantom Pokemon Chao (Flygon) - snowwolf Pokemon Chao (Lucario) - Dominic Pokemon Chao (Keldeo) - Dominic Pokemon Chao (Meganium) - Thorne Pokemon Chao (Nidoking) - Rentzorz Pokemon Chao (Nidoqueen) - Wirewolfgirl Pokemon Chao (Riolu) - Dominic Pokemon Chao (Sceptile) - Thorne Pokemon Chao (Suicune) - snowwolf Promotional Garchomp - Kijame Promotional Lucario - MintyDreams7, Dominic Queen Simipour - xXFrostXx Reaper Cubone - 7 Red Eyes Zombie Dragon - Roan Red Eyes Zombie Dragon (Shiny) - Roan Regal Mewtwo - humanabstract6 Reindeer Camerupt - Hubba98 Renessiance Totodile - LoverOfTotodiles3 Reshiram - Cobalt Rocket Treecko - breandriasquest Rocket Treecko (Shiny) - breandriasquest Roserade PoKirby (Normal, Shiny, & Shadow) - Thorne Salamence Pokirby - Corwo Santa Lugia - Hubba98 Scarecrow Roserade (Autumn) - Thorne Scarecrow Roserade (Normal) - Thorne Scraps - Hiromi-Ohira, imjustakid980 Shiftry Pokirby - QuackerMan Skier Marshtomp - bandgeekizzle Snorunt PoKirby (Normal, Shiny, & Shadow) - Razimove Somber Sableye - imjustakid980 Sparkler Chilly - Toshiro90, Kirby Sparkler Chilly (Shiny) - Toshiro90, Kirby Spheal {PCs} Types - Flamewire Spheal Pokirby - Flamewire Spheal PoKirby (Shiny) - Quagthistle, Flamewire Spheal Pokirby (Shadow) - Flamewire Spring Pikachu - Porgol, Kirby Spring Pikachu (Shiny) - Porgol, Kirby Squire Dorumon - FireRose Squire Dorumon (Virus) - FireRose Super Ampharos - bandgeekizzle Tales Runner 1 - rocketslime_1_1 Tyranitar PoKirby (Normal, Shiny & Shadow) - Peanuts Undead Wartortle - QuackerMan, Demoonica Uxie PoKirby (Normal, Shiny, Shadow) - jirachi100 Vampire Hunter Riolu - Dominic Vampire Hunter Riolu (Shiny) - Dominic Venus Djinn - Quagthistle Venus Djinn (Shiny) - Quagthistle Victreebel Pokirby - NEMESIS22 Vulpix Pokirby Types - Multifavs Water Mage Quagsire - Quagthistle Water Mage Quagsire (Shiny) - Quagthistle Weedle Pokirby - Hubba98 Weight Lifter Slowpoke - Demoonica Wizard Agumon (Virus) - Porgol Non-Fandom List: 2010 Cydes Rock - Kirby Agnes The Illusionist - Roan Agnes The Illusionist (Shiny) - Roan Agnis (Azure) - Quagthistle Amour Taylu (Orange) - Kijame, Marvel Amour Taylu (Pink) - Kijame Angel Pengu - piplupfan, Chiramii Apothecari (Hero) - Quagthistle Apothecari (Villian) - Tati Arbear (Hatred) - breandriasquest Arbear (Innocent) - DigiFoxCat Archiesaur - Magica Arvala (Lavender) - Velosify Arvala (Sun) - Velosify Askook (Shade) - a dose of rose Askook (Sun) - a dose of rose Baby Beaslo (Moss) - Roan Baby Kriidon Types - Gyara Badminton Rennin Types - Akiratani Bahamut (Dormant) - Roan Baku Types - Linke Battle Hornfang Types - Starfire93 Birthday Wuri (Volcano) - Tati Black Water Dragon - Ayme, Roan, Porgol Black Water Dragon Types - Roan Bombpup - Luvedragon Byuri (Arctic Fox) - Vulpixel Byuri (Starry Space) - jirachi100 Byuri Types - Kijame Canekoon - albert1862 Carnodon Types - Phoenix boy, MintyDreams7 Celestiar (Dark) - Quagthistle Chickedee (Chocolate) - kittenspore Chief Pup (Snow Paw) - Ayme, Porgol Chimeleon - Marvel, Rue_Willings, Marge Chucaw Types- Porgol Cleobra - PachirisuFan Clockwise Puff (Normal) - Vulpixel Clockwise Puff Types - Emielx58 Collectibytes Booster (Eledrops) - rocketslime_1_1 Collectibytes Booster (Underwater) {All Types} - GrayWolf Cream (Cookie) - Snowlico, Vajra Cream (Strawberry) - Snowlico Creepal (Female) - QuackerMan Crystagon Types - Dragoness_390 Cyde Ship Types - Kirby Data Demon (Unpainted) - Kijame Demipic (Demonic) - BR1TT Demonic Ignis Types - Rentzorz Ditto Germ - Marge Drevin Types - Kijame Dryre (Coal) - Phoenix boy, Selket, Thanatos Dryre (Magma) - Phoenix boy, Selket, Thanatos Dyresu (Orange Grim) - TylerTheCreator Dyresu (Red Grim) - Phantom Dyresu (White Grim) - BR1TT Dyresu (Drayke, Dino, Droid, Gem, and Grim) -Thanatos Dyresu Types - kittenspore, Selket Earthia - Thorne Easter Chameleon - Porgol Easter Doomclaw - Razimove Easter Rabbon (Blue) - Vulpixel Echleon - Roan Echleon (Shiny) - Roan Echo Cylin (Earth) - Thorne Echo Cylin (Water) - RJ1359 Egyl (Sand) - JohnnyBolt Eliguard Types - breandriasquest Elephun - NEMESIS22 Elqui (Ash) - Ighlofz Elqui (Tan) - Ighlofz Emperor Shoo (Lucid) - Roan Emperor Shoo (Sly) - Roan Falven (Nightshade) - Kijame Filip Philippines - FaerieDustMagic Filip Philippines (Flag) - FaerieDustMagic Firinx (Desert) - BlueFire Firinx (Oasis) - BlueFire Fishbowl Cat - PachirisuFan Fiyaran (Dawn) - Roan Fiyaran (Dusk) - Roan Fluttairy (Leaf) - Quagthistle Furball (Cream) - Quagthistle Fyreth Taylu (Blue Flame) - Kijame Fyreth Taylu (Fire) - Kijame Gaming Spirit (Of Athletes) - Razimove Gaming Spirit (Of Champions) - Razimove Gentlemently Top Cat - Kirby Gift From Cyde - Kirby Gloray Types - xxmidnitexglowxx Goblu (Male) - Kijame Gummy Bunny (Sour) - Marvel Gummy Bunny (Sweet) - DeadlyDream, PachirisuFan Hoofly (Ember) - Marvel Hoofly (Nimbus) - Marvel Hooty (Tundra) - Marge Hornback Dragon (adults & babies) {All Types} - Dragoness_390 Hornfang Cylin (Green) - DigiFoxCat Hornfang Cylin (Pink) - Skitty4 Hornfang Cylin (Yellow) - Marvel Ignis - Rentzorz Ignis (Shiny) - Rentzorz Illusionist - Porgol, Ayme Imp (Sunlit Mystic) - BabyBlueLAS Isha (Female) - Marvel Isha (Male) - Marvel Isha Puff Types - Emielx58 Island Monarch - helix9 Jelliguard (Cyde-guard) - Kirby Jelliguard (Ice) - imjustakid980 Jiringle Types - bandgeekizzle Jubra (Roan Antelope) - Roan Jubra Types - Selket King Otter - Vajra Kiro Types - Rentzorz Kiro (Candy) - Emeraude Kiro (Cydewinder) - Lotus Kiro (Knight) - Skalaii_ZezKllarsonaii Kiro (Monkey) - Dominic Kiro (Ninja) - Lotus Kiro (Ophiuchus) - Skalaii_ZezKllarsonaii Kiro (Snowy) - Belle Frost Kiro (Starry) - jirachi100 Kiro (Tiger) - Wirewolfgirl Kiro (Toxic) - breandriasquest Kiro (Tuxedo Pawpad) - Shadow420 Kiro (Verasaur) - Selket Kitsugra - Cristallise Kitsugra (Shiny) - Cristallise Kitzi Types - kittenspore Kizu Sketch - Tsunami Koshi - helix9, 7 Koshi (Shiny) - 7 Kriidon Types - Gyara, rocketslime_1_1 Kuzuma (Tundra) - Dragoness_390 Kuzuma (Volcanic) - Dragoness_390 Kwican (Beach) - Roan, Flamewire Kwican (Rainforest) - Roan, Flamewire Ladon (Aurora) - Dragoness_390 Ladon (Corona) - Dragoness_390 Leetle (Orange) - Kijame Leetle (Sandy) - Kijame Levion (Alter) - Roan Levion (Ethereal) - Roan Leyena types - Marvel Lipeng Types - bandgeekizzle Litterk - Hiromi-Ohira Little Red - Razimove Little Red (Shiny) - Razimove Lochiaton - Roan Lochiaton (Shiny) - Roan Lost City Guardian - Porgol Love Hound (Heart) - Snowlico Love Hound (Cherish) - Snowlico Luci Puff Types - Emielx58, Selket Lucky Belron (Shiny) - Quagthistle Luken - JohnnyBolt Lutoom (Tropical) - Roan Luxie (Love) - Namu12 Lyrun Types - Cristallise Lythesaur Types - bluey-chikko, Belle Frost Magikoara - Snowlico, Lizzy Magikoara (Shiny) - Snowlico, Lizzy Magizard - Porgol, DigiFoxCat Magizard (Shiny) - Hamster3boy Mantarine - Vajra, Tsunami Masked Larua - Skitty4 Meridon - Razimove Meridon (shiny) - Razimove Mint Kitty - Shadow420 Mischief Wraiths - Wirewolfgirl Mizusaur (Desert) - Lizzy Mummified Hirrakit (Bast, Sekhmet, Hathor, Ra) - 7 Musketeer Ferret - Shadow420 Naaruni (Arctic) - Quagthistle Natoraque (Hatred) - Cristallise Natoraque (Sorrow) - Cristallise Nautilin {All Types} - Luna Nautilore {All Types} - Luna Nekoin (Gold) - NEMESIS22 Nekoin (Lucky) - NEMESIS22 Niren (Shiny) - a dose of rose Nogarh (Pink) - Marge Origami Arigetsu - Rue_Willings Origami Arigetsu (Shiny) - Rue_Willings Origami Mouse (Blue) - Marvel Origami Mouse (Pink) - Marvel Origami Nautilin (Shiny) - Luna Ouria - Tati Patriotic Eagle - Skitty4 Patriotic Eagle (Shiny) - Skitty4 Patriotic Tuatara - The Chris Paw Taylu (Blue) - Kijame Paw Taylu (Green) - Kijame PCPU (Blue) - QuackerMan PCPU (Red) - QuackerMan Pegaseye - Quagthistle Pegaseye (Shiny) - Quagthistle Phantomite Knight - Ushio, 2tim20 Phoenix (Azure) - MintyDreams7 Pithon (Autumn) - FireRose Plasma Aviator Fillaza - Thanatos Poison Aviator Fillaza - Thanatos Purgon (Summer) - Dragoness_390 Purgon (Winter) - Dragoness_390 Princess Kitty (Grey Tabby) - BR1TT, nonobadkitty Princess Kitty (Orange Tabby) - Skitty4 Puowl (Snowbank) - Marge Rabister - brightstar34 Rakunda (Panda) - Ushio Qilin (Sunrise) - Ratshiu Quartz Wyvern (Blood) - Dragoness_390 Quartz Wyvern (Snow) - xXFrostXx, Dragoness_390 Quaventa (Christmas Tree) - Snowlico Quilin (Plains) - Ratshiu Quilodon (Sky) - Stylish Rabil (Mint) - MintyDreams7 Rakunda (Red Panda) - kotequ RC-r3X (Red) - Skalaii_ZezKllarsonaii Retro Light Cherion - Roan Retro Light Cherion (Sepia) - Roan Rhinux Puff Types - Emielx58 Rivet Spider (Iron) - Vajra Roman Lion (Gold) - BR1TT Rootile - Thorne Royal Dalecarlian Horse - Roan Royal Dalecarlian Horse (Shiny) - Tati Royal Draconis - Porgol Royal Draconis (Shiny) - Porgol Royal Pain - brightstar34 Royal Pain (Shiny) - brightstar34 Rudol (Snow) - QuackerMan Salad Dino - Luvedragon Salmonellagon - Porgol Samurai Panda - Razimove, Seiryuu Samurai Panda (Shiny) - Tati Saurew (Female) - Wirewolfgirl Scarox (Evening) - GrayWolf Scarox (Morning) - GrayWolf Scribble Belron Plush (Nebula) - Roan Scritch (Amethyst) - MegaPokemon3 Seamyu (Reef) - Marvel Serpascis - Wirewolfgirl Shoo (Lucid) - Seiryuu, Roan Shoo (Sly) - Seiryuu Silosaur Types - MintyDreams7, 2tim20 Silver Knight - anna_banana Silver Knight (Corrupt) - anna_banana Silver the Kua - Chiramii Skeletal Taylu (Bone) - Bioshocknine Sketch Kogrion (Jade) - Porgol Sketch Ziron - Porgol Sketchy Drigon - Porgol Skrull (Deceased) - Cristallise Skrull (Necro) - Cristallise Sluggy (Green Coral) - MegaPokemon3 Sluggy (Pink Coral) - MegaPokemon3 Sluggy (Smooth Blue) - MegaPokemon3 Sluggy (Smooth Orange) - MegaPokemon3 Snowlin (Koala) - Snowlico Snowlin (Lion) - BR1TT Snowlin (Panda) - Thorne Snowlin (Polar Bear) - DigiFoxCat Snowlin (Pig) - luvvy fluffy Snowlin (White Tiger) - MegaPokemon3 Sparkler Origo (Crimson) - Porgol Sparkler Origo (Sapphire) - Porgol Spirited Sloth - Roan Spirited Sloth (Shiny) - Roan Staff Collectibytes Booster (Artists) - Luna Staff Collectibytes Booster (Moderators) - Luna Staphyloccocogon - Porgol Super Glider - Lizzy Taekwondo Champion (Silver) - Porgol Taylu Types - Kijame Terasaur Types - MintyDreams7 Terra (Dawn) - Luvedragon, Oblivion Flower Terra (Dusk) - Oblivion Flower Tigron Cub - Razimove Toki (Ermine) - Lizzy, Ashuri Toki (Cinnamon) - Quagthistle, Lizzy Tourwul (Golden Shell) - Phantom Trickdragon (Dec 23) - Kirby Trickdragon Types - 2tim20 Triquan Puff Types - Emielx58 Undead Crow - Drakhjerta Undead Crow (Shiny) - Drakhjerta Unova (Day) - Quagthistle Unova (Night) - Quagthistle Unpainted Feline Cylin - Dusknoir12 Valentine Bunny (Cream) - kotequ Verasaur (Mountain) - Roan Vloon (Dark) - albert1862, Ashuri Vloon (Light) - Ashuri Voracio (Fistic) - Rentzorz Voracio (Nix) - Rentzorz Voracio (Rook) - Rentzorz Voracio (Shaman) - Rentzorz Waeru (Creamy Gold) - humanabstract6 War Gryph (Chaos) - Porgol Weregaru - Marvel Willo Puff (Ruby) - Mullac1128 Willo Puff Types - Emielx58 Winter Maruiel - Stylish Woofle (River) - MegaPokemon3 Category:Content